encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bear City Roller Derby
__INDEX__ Bear City Roller Derby ist eine WFTDA Class A Division 3 Roller Derby Liga aus Berlin. Geschichte Mit Bear City Roller Derby wurde im Mai 2008 die dritte Roller Derby Liga Deutschlands als Berlin Bombshells gegründet.André Tucic: "Kampf auf Rollschuhen"http://www.berliner-akzente.de/stadt_szene/artikel_331516.php In: Website der Berliner Akzente 22/03/2011. Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014. Im Jahr der Gründung traten die Berlin Bombshells ihrem Kreuzberger Mutterverein bei, dem Sport Club Lurich 02 e.V.Rollerderby Berlin Bombshells". Website des SC Lurich 02 e.V. Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014. Der Name Berlin Bombshells steht zwar mitunter immer noch als Synonym der Liga (beispielsweise im Facebookauftritt der Liga), ist nominell inzwischen aber der BCRD-Auswahl, dem A-Travel-Team, vorbehalten.der Berlin Bombshells". Facebookauftritt der Berlin Bombshells. Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014. Bereits 2009 richtete Bear City das erste Roller-Derby-Interleague-Spiel Deutschlands gegen die 2006 gegründete Liga der Stuttgart Valley Rollergirlz ausdeutsches Roller Derby Spiel" - Blogeintrag Website von Bear City Roller Derby, 18. August 2009. Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 und reiste zum ersten europäischen Roller-Derby-Turnier nach London, dem "Roll Brittania".Hooligal:"Roll Britannia – The draw has been made!" - Blogeintrag. Website von Interderby, 30. Juni 2009 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014Fox Sake: Roll Britannia, First European Tournament" - Artikel Website von Derby News Network, 16. Juli 2009 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Sportlich und organisatorisch erlebte die Liga in diesem Jahr einen signifikanten Fortschritt durch den Transfer von Spielerin und Trainerin Diane Rott der B.ay A.rea D.erby Girls aus San Franzisko. Marta Popowska: "A short history of roller derby in Europe" In: "Blood and Thunder" Nr. 15, S. 18-23 (Englisch) Im selben Jahr wurde Bear City Roller Derby das Training in ihrer Sporthalle durch das Bezirksamt Friedrichshain-Kreuzberg verboten. Die Liga liess sich nicht beirren, bestellte einen Gutachter und legte erfolgreich Rechtsmittel gegen diese Willkür ein. Im Dezember 2009 richtete Bear City Roller Derby erstmalig die seit 2011 traditionell Ende Januar/Anfang Februar jährlich stattfindende European Roller Derby Organisational Conference (EROC) aus.European Roller Derby at EROC" - Blogeintrag Website von Bear City Roller Derby, 9. Dezember 2009 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Im Oktober 2010 wurde Berlin in das Apprentice-League-Programm der WFTDA aufgenommenApprentice Program Welcomes 10 New Leagues" - Verlautbarung Website der Women's Flat Track Derby Association, 5. Oktober 2010 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 und richtete im Dezember 2010 die erste deutsche Meisterschaft im Roller Derby aus, die Stuttgart im Finale gegen Bear City gewann. Der März 2011 sah nicht nur das erste Intraleague-Spiel im Rahmen der Berliner Heimsaison zwischen den Hometeams The Good, The Bad, And The Gorgeous und den Fantastic 14, das mit einem Sieg der Fantastic 14 die Berliner Meisterschaft besiegeln sollte.März Bout Nachbericht: F14 (139) vs. GBG (81)" - Blogeintrag Website von Bear City Roller Derby, 23. März 2011. Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Im selben Monat fand auch das erste Spiel der B-Auswahl von Bear City Roller Derby statt, den Inglorious Bombshells, die ihren Namen freilich erst 18 Monate später erhalten sollten.vs Gent 2011" - Blogeintrag Website von Bear City Roller Derby, 26. März 2011. Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Im März 2012 graduierte Bear City Roller Derby zum ersten kontinentaleuropäischen WFTDA-Vollmitglied.Welcomes 14 New Member Leagues" - Verlautbarung Website der Women's Flat Track Derby Association, 1. März 2012 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Das A-Team, die Berlin Bombshells, reiste im Frühherbst in die USA, um die damals zum Ranking berechtigenden zwei WFTDA Sanctioned Bouts zu spielen.Tage in Baltimore" - Blogeintrag Website von Bear City Roller Derby, 21. September 2012 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Ihr Sieg gegen die DC Rollergirls brachte ihnen im dritten Quartal des Jahres eine Wahl zum 25. der damaligen Eastern Region ein.Releases 2012 Third Quarter Rankings" - Verlautbarung Website der Women's Flat Track Derby Association, 6. November 2012 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Im vierten Quartal wurde Berlin zum 23. des Ostens gewählt.Regional WFTDA Rankings Released" - Verlautbarung Website der Women's Flat Track Derby Association, 29. Januar 2013 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Im November richtete die Liga mit "Track Queens. Battle Royal" das erste WFTDA-sanktionierte Roller-Derby-Turnier für ausschließlich europäische Ligen aus.provides support to European Tournament" - Verlautbarung Website der Women's Flat Track Derby Association, 13. November 2012 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Bear City Roller Derby errang im Juni 2013 in Stuttgart den Titel der zweiten deutschen Meisterschaft gegen die Stuttgart Valley Rollergirlz.Derby-Meisterschaft in Stuttgart. Die Rollergirlz wollen ihren Titel verteidigen" - Artikel Website der Stuttgarter Zeitung, 29. Juni 2013. Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Seit 2013 wird die Rangliste der WFTDA nicht mehr durch Wahl bestimmt, sondern durch einen Algorithmus - und zwar gesammelt für die bisherigen vier Regionen - basierend auf dem Erwartungswert der Punktdifferenz der Spielergebnisse.Details Published About New WFTDA Divisions And Ranking Systems" - Verlautbarung Website der Women's Flat Track Derby Association, 4. Januar 2013 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 So wurde seinerzeit deren abnehmender Vorhersehbarkeit Rechnung getragen. BCRD begann diese Rangliste Anfang 2013 auf einem 83. von 149 PlätzenRankings Calculator Release Today" - Verlautbarung Website der Women's Flat Track Derby Association, 15. März 2013 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 und sank bis zum Februar 2014 auf den 135. von 192.Releases First Rankings of 2014" - Verlautbarung Website der Women's Flat Track Derby Association, 7. März 2014 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Erst im April und Mai 2014 konnte diese Entwicklung mit einer Reise nach Florida umgekehrt werden. Während ihrer zweiten USA-Reise konnte Bear City Roller Derby vier Spiele spielen, darunter drei beim "Beach Brawl Intercontinental Invitational"-Turnier.Alex 'Lex Talionis' Sassoon Coby:Brawl Lined Up" - Artikel Website von Derby News Network, 17. Januar 2014 (Englisch). Abgerufen am 6. Juni 2014 Weblinks *Official Website Abg. am 8. Juni 2014 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Roller Derby